The ultimate purpose of this project is to provide highly accurate interactive map of medical research that can be easily used by both technical and non-technical users. Accurate decisions require quality and high coverage data, well defined and tested data analysis workflows, and a resultant respresentation that matches the visual perception and cognitive processing capabilities of users. Phase I of this project will compare commonly used text-based and citation-based (or linkage-based) analysis techniques using millions of documents to identify the most accurate methodology. Phase II will generate a definitive large scale map of medical research which would be made available over the Internet using a Google Maps-like interface.